We're The Aliens Here
by lateeda
Summary: The aliens go home and take the humans with them . after season 2 (it's me so you know there's a twist)


Title: We're The Aliens Here  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Wiccaeyes  
  
Summary: Aliens go home and take the humans with them. After season 2  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: This has been on my mind and I needed to get it out. I know I haven't finished my other  
stories I am working on them as sequels and I'm finishing them before I distribute them so they will be  
out in about a week so don't worry. Oh please review I'm trying something different with this so I need  
your opinion. Now on with the show.  
  
  
  
Maria's POV  
  
They got to go home. We came with them. We where fools. Maybe I should tell you why we came  
with them you need to know to understand some things later on. Well it all started when.....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Maria lay in her room rummaging through her closet. Max had called a meeting and she was already  
late. Her damn alarm clock didn't go off and she had ten minutes to get dressed and over there and she  
didn't know what to wear.   
'Come on think what would Michael like.' Maria thought going through her shirts. Two months ago  
they found out Tess had killed Alex. Max and Isabel had been on a nonstop search for a way to get his  
son back for different reasons. Max well of course for his son but Isabel well she wanted revenge and  
bad. Kyle and his father felt betrayed they pretty much been avoiding everyone well except for my  
mom but I don't even want to go into that.   
The only good thing was me and spaceboy are great. I mean he stayed for me he really loves me.  
He's not even trying to push me away he finally got it through his thick skull that I'm safer with him.  
Well the sex is a bonus. A big bonus. Of course we fight but it's fun when we make up that's why I  
have to look good. He has been busy lately why I don't know but I need to wear something to get his  
attention.  
"Ah Ha" Maria said triumphantly. She put on her new blue green halter top and a jean skort. She  
looked herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair and put on some strawberry flavored gloss. "Perfect"  
Maria ran out the door got into her jetta and drove to the Crashdown.   
  
"Good everybody's here." Max said looking around the room. Even Kyle and Valenti showed up.  
"Well you see me and Isabel have been investigating many things and in our search we think we..."  
  
  
"We found a way home" Isabel butted in.  
"Not again" Kyle said slumping down further in his seat.  
"Just hear us out." Max said "We found out from Larak a way to defeat Kavair and get my son back"  
Max said surveying every ones reaction.   
  
"Are you coming back?" Liz said. 'This is becoming way to common' Liz thought bitterly.   
"Of course we are" Isabel said nodding her head.  
"The catch is we want you to come with us all of you." Michael said speaking for the first time. He  
grabbed Maria's hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you come" He said it to everyone but in a way  
only to Maria.   
  
"Yes I'll come" Maria said smiling suddenly the smile fell off her face. "What about my mom?"  
"We'll only be gone a few days I'm not staying I'm coming back here don't worry." Michael said.  
  
"Are you staying Max or are you coming back?" Liz said her eyes full of hope. Her and Max haven't  
been reunited yet but if he stayed they would never get the chance because she knew she wouldn't  
stay.  
  
"I'm coming back Liz I just need to get my son and give Larak the job of making my planet a free  
one." Max said walking up to Liz. "So will you come with us?"   
Liz looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes I'll come"  
  
"What about you two?" Isabel asked. Kyle looked at his father who nodded. "We're in" Kyle said.  
  
God we should have said no.   
  
  
Me and Liz told our parent we where going on a road trip for the summer. Isabel and Max did the  
same. Michael Kyle and Valenti didn't need to tell anybody. We went to River Dog's cave. Max pulled  
out these weird stone and placed them in order on the ground like the order od the symbols on the cave  
wall. In case I didn't tell you each rock had a symbol painted on it.   
  
Well when the last stone was in place a bright blue light surrounded us it was so bright it was a silver  
color. It was thick looking next thing I knew it vanished and we where at a different planet.   
  
We were greeted by Larak and his soliders. We got separated then. It was the last time I ever shall  
Michael in person again.   
They took us to a warehouse type building. They looked so much like humans but the had a glow like a  
light surrounding them. A different color for each person. They are a beautiful race of people.   
  
You want to know where they took us? To hell.  
  
Remember Agent Pierce and the White Room well these where his equals.   
They started by asking questions we answered them the best we could. Then came the experiments.  
Blood samples skin hair. How much pain before they pass out how do are bodies work.  
  
We where here two months. Why didn't they save us you ask? You think this is all bull shit huh well it's  
not. I have the scars to prove it the needle marks the bruises from hits and falls. The scalpel marks from  
where the pulled the delicate skin while I was awake and strapped down. I remember each pull they're  
light at first just enough to cause blood then they seep in the skin ripping turning red as the blood pumps  
out of the gushes. You try not to scream but it boils in your throat till it burns and you let out a agonizing  
scream that fills the room and covers you body. You feel every centimeter every tiny bit of skin the hard  
piercing metal touches. Your throat becomes sore and harsh as if all the skin in your body has been  
striped away and all that is left is the pain.  
  
They throw you in your room after that like a little doll. Then next day just when you think all your  
blood has leaked out and you can finally die they come in and stitch you up and give you blood from  
one of the others. Tess did Alex a favor when killing him. I know it doesn't sound like me. Where's the  
bubbly girl? She died and is waiting for her body to catch up. One of us did escape.  
  
Jim Valenti died while being experimented on. Such a painful way to die but at least he is free. They  
dissected him like a frog. We had to watch. Kyle poor Kyle gave up on life then. I think we all did.  
  
Michael's face is the only thing that keeps me going the feel of his lips on mine. That's one thing they  
can never have I'll hold on to that until I die.   
  
They moved us into a bigger place but on the way there we escaped and ran we all ran as fast as we  
could.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
We got caught so here I am back here in hell. Kyle is on my left asleep and Liz on my right is asleep  
also. So you want to know what has been going on with the pod squad well we found out.  
  
They are brainwashed you heard me brainwashed by none other than Tess. You see they are the only  
ones with power or did you forget. Nasedo told you their powers are from advanced human brains in  
other terms the people of this planet don't have powers!   
  
The baby though seemed to have increased Tess's powers. Michael, Max, and Isabel still think we're  
on earth.  
  
You remember when I told you the story on how they asked us to come? Well here's where it comes  
in. She made the talk turn out in a fight where we denied to go on their freak planet. Added bonus  
Larak lost the thinging that was going to take them home so they are stuck here. Well they are ruling  
their planet very nicely. To bad we have to rot here.   
Even better Max and Tess are together he forgave her! Another good thing about mind control huh.  
Michael and Isabel are together to only to keep from having other relationships.   
  
I miss him so much I miss my mom hell I miss Sean. I'm stuck here though I guess till I'm lucky enough  
to die.   
  
I don't hate the people of this planet or the people keeping me here. I really don't. They're just like the  
people back at earth some good some bad some just misinformed.   
  
We where stupid to think we could roam this planet. You just have to remember the people of earth  
did this to Michael's people so why can't they do it to us. We prodded the they prod us we test the  
they test us.  
  
The stupidest thing I have ever done was not realize that here they aren't the alien we are.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Authors note: What did you think please review it would mean a lot to me flames accepted hey I would  
like just a G for good or a B for bad. Come on you can take 5 seconds to do this well thanks for  
reading I hope you liked later days  
-wiccaeyes 


End file.
